


A Kiss by The Beach

by Delightfully_Goblin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, F/F, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightfully_Goblin/pseuds/Delightfully_Goblin
Summary: A few seconds after Ginny confesses how she feels
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 8





	A Kiss by The Beach

Ginny smiled, it was the only thing she could think to do, she had never been this close to Luna before. Which is a weird sort of thing to experience for the first time, being that close to Luna Lovegood. She puts her hand over Ginny's like it had always belonged there and maybe it did. It certainly felt that way. The two of them looked so different now than they did when they first met, Luna had scars on her face that was once like a brand new slate of plastic and when she spoke it was just as whimsical but a bit more grown-up and Ginny she had cut off all her hair and was forced to learn so much more than Quidditch and the Boy Who Lived. Wars tend to shape everyone a lot differently than they were before, especially the months after. And even now 6 years after it all, Ginny found new parts of herself that were different than who she was when she watched it all happen. In that way, it never ends.  
Luna puts her head on Ginny's shoulder she pulls her in close as they watch the ocean through a window from where Luna has been living. Ginny places a single kiss onto Luna's forehead.  
"Do you think that pygmy puffs can swim?" Luna asks.  
"You really do say exactly what you are thinking out loud don't you?" Ginny asks.  
"Well, I'm also thinking about you," Luna says with a smile melting further into Ginny. "I'm probably thinking more about you than the pygmy puffs to be completely honest."  
"I am honored."  
"You better be."  
Luna gives Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek, she then sprawls out across her lap, "I can't believe I can just do that now."  
Ginny laughs, "I'm glad you can,"  
Luna continues on, "I've spent years doing such useless things when I could have been, this whole time just, I don't know!"  
"I just wish that I told you sooner, I knew since we danced at Ron and Hermione's wedding you know."  
"Well if you told me sooner then maybe this moment wouldn't have been as perfect as it is right now," Luna turned herself completely and faced Ginny to look her in the eyes. "Then again you've always been the most wonderful person I know maybe even then this moment would have been wonderful." Luna holds Ginny's face in one of her hands.  
"You've always had the best smile you know," Ginny says. "I just-"  
Luna kisses her and it is the best kiss that she has ever had, it is soft and it trickles down her entire body slow and carefully. Ginny kisses back and holds Luna's face too. They melt into each other and fall onto the couch.


End file.
